


A Christmas Miracle

by bastardramseychild



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, GTA AU, geoff is also just talked TO, he isn't physically there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardramseychild/pseuds/bastardramseychild
Summary: How long have you been held captive? You aren't sure. But someone comes and frees you, telling you it's Christmas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like softy Ryan okay.
> 
> Also I could write a part two maybe?? I like where this ended but if you guys wanted, I could write the meet up or like another flash forward. Whatever you guys want.

You close your eyes as the heavy metal door to your cell is dragged open and light pours in. Your body is still screaming from the last time they tortured you. Why are they back so soon?

 

You look up at the guy getting you this time. He looks scared and his hands are shaking as he unlocks you. He only gets one hand free before he gets shot and his body collapses on you. You can only see the silhouette of the man in the doorway. He’s tall and looks like he has a firm build. You keep your eyes on him as you grab the dropped keys and unlock your other hand from the wall.

 

Your legs shake as you stand up. You haven’t actually willingly used them in… you actually don’t know how long. Stumbling, you come towards the man slowly. He doesn’t move until you trip over your feet and fall to the ground. Then he’s by your side and helping you up. You stare at him now. He’s wearing a skull mask.

 

He leads you outside and into the cold air. You look at him and quickly ask, “What about the other girls?”

 

You hear him sigh quietly. “We got here too late for them.”

 

Your legs give out again but this time it’s from shock, not lack of use. The guy is kneeling next to you, one of his hands resting on your back. “Oh my god…” It was just by chance that you survived. Suddenly, tears roll down your cheeks. You cover your mouth with your bloodied hands. “Sorry, I’m just-” You cut yourself off with another sob.

 

And then he’s hugging you. It’s weird but he’s comforting. Maybe just another presence that isn’t outwardly trying to hurt you is comforting. The tears sting the cuts on your cheeks but you can’t will them to stop coming like you could before.

 

“Is there anyone I can bring you to?” he asks. You shake your head.

 

“No. I just moved out here and don’t know anyone.” You close your eyes and take a deep breath. Your stuff is probably gone from your apartment and you’ve probably been replaced at your job.

 

As if this mystery guy can read your mind, he says, “We’ll help you get back on your feet. But right now, can you think of anywhere you can go?” He pulls away from you and watches you.

 

You swallow thickly. “No, I really don’t know anywhere. I’m sorry.”

 

After a silent minute, he stands and removes a cell phone from his pocket. You only catch bits of his conversation as he speaks to someone. “Hey… Well, yes and no. We got here way too late and only one is still alive… That’s the thing, she doesn’t have anywhere to go. And I can’t just… I know but I don’t know what else to do… It is. I’m going to. I’ll see you later.” He hangs up, sighs, and then pulls off his mask, turning to look at you.

 

He has the most blue eyes you have ever seen. His sandy colored hair is pulled back in a ponytail and he has black makeup smudged around his eyes. He crouches down to you and looks at you somewhat sadly. “I’ve got somewhere you can stay tonight.”

 

You furrow your eyebrows at him. “What?”

 

“If you’re alright with it, I have a spare bedroom at my house. And, I mean, I can’t just leave you alone on Christmas.”

 

Your eyes widen. “It’s… Christmas?”

 

“Well, Christmas Eve. Tomorrow, I’m going to do what I can to help you figure things out, okay? But tonight, will you come with me?” He seems sincere. He really wants to help you.

 

You nod slowly. “Wait, but first, what’s your name?”

 

He hesitates and seems like he’s going to give you a fake name but then he smiles a little. “Ryan. My name is Ryan.”  
\---  
Fast forward a year later.

 

You enter your apartment and look at the note that you’ve kept on your fridge for almost a year.

 

_Call me if you need anything. Ever._

_555-2332_

_-Ryan_

 

You hadn’t actually called him. After he found you a job and a place to live (and gave you half a million dollars), you figured he’d helped you enough. Something itches in the back of your mind though.

 

Grabbing your own phone, you dial the number. Someone answers after half a ring. “Hello?”

 

You freeze. “Um… hi. Sorry, I wasn’t planning this far ahead because I wasn’t actually sure you’d pick up. Uh, it’s the girl you saved last year tonight.”

 

“Oh! Hi! How are you?” He sounds way more friendly than you anticipated.

 

“I’m… really good. Hey, can I… can I buy you a coffee tomorrow? As a really late thank you for what you did last year.”

 

You hear him quietly laugh. “Yeah. I’d like that.” The two of you make plans about where and when to meet up.

 

“Okay, awesome. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

 

It sounds like he’s smiling over the phone. “Yeah, tomorrow.”

 

“Oh, and Ryan?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

You smile. “Merry Christmas.”

 

“Merry Christmas.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just... talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is much shorter than the last one but that's okay.

For some reason, you're nervous. You don't know _why_ but you are. You're looking out the window, bouncing your leg and then the door to the coffee shop opens. You snap your head to the door and…

There he is.

You honestly can't believe it.

His hair is kind of long and he has a beard growing in and he looks good. His eyes meet yours and he smiles before coming over and sitting down. “You look like you've seen a ghost.”

“Sorry, this is just like… surreal. Like I-” The waitress comes over and the two of you order. Once she walks away, Ryan picks up the conversation.

“No, I understand. I'm going to be honest, I was thinking about checking up on you a few times throughout the year but never did. I figured since you never called, you were alright.”

“And you were right. I've been great.”

“Can I ask you something?”

You nod. “Yeah go for it.”

Ryan tilts his head. “Why _did_ you call last night?”

You pause. “I actually don't know. It just felt like something I should do, you know? I mean, you saved my life. That's kind of a big deal to me.”

Ryan stares at you. You can't quite tell what he's thinking. Your coffees get set in front of you abruptly. Both of you thank the girl and then Ryan returns to looking at you. “...Thank you.”

“What?”

He adjusts how he's sitting before saying, “I'm not a good person. I've hurt and killed a lot of people. You know that, right?” You nod slowly. You had the feeling you'd seen his mask somewhere and you had. He's part of the Fake AH Crew. “You're the only person outside of my crew to treat me like a normal person. Like I'm not automatically a threat. So, thank you.”

The two of you continue to talk for a very long time. You learn about his crew and why he chose to become a criminal and he learns about why you moved to Los Santos and how you ended up where you did last year.

The waitress that served you comes over and quietly says, “Sorry to bother you, but we're closing early today since it's Christmas.”

You and Ryan both look at the clock on the wall. You'd been talking for three hours. You look at the girl and say, “Oh! Sorry. We'll get out of your hair.” She nods gratefully and goes away. You put a twenty down on the table and then you and Ryan leave the shop.

“Let's do this again,” Ryan says, looking at the sky. If it wasn't sixty degrees out, you might mistake the clouds for a snow storm. He looks peaceful. He looks over to you now. “Only if you want to, of course.”

You smile. “I'd love to.”

You won't say anything, but Ryan knows more about you than any of your few friends in Los Santos. You're comfortable around him for some unknown reason. And knowing that he has killed people doesn't change him in your eyes. He's never done anything to harm you and that's more than you can say for a lot of people.

The two of you say your goodbyes and you start to walk towards your car when you hear him call your name. You turn and then he wraps you in a hug. You return it instantly.

“Merry Christmas.”

You smile up at him. “Merry Christmas, Ryan.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DEFINITELY DIDN'T FORGET TO UPLOAD THIS HA HA HA
> 
> Rip @ me

You unlock Ryan's apartment door and step inside, a gift under your arm. You freeze halfway in when you see the bloody clothes on the ground. Slamming the door shut and locking it, you call, “Ryan!”

You hear a faint, “Shit,” followed by a, “In here!”

You set your gift on the counter and drop your bag and follow his voice and trail of clothes to the bathroom. What you find is not exactly what you were hoping. Ryan is on a stool, bleeding from various places, and has a pair of bloody tweezers in his hand. His face makeup is smudged to all hell and his hair is falling out of its ponytail. “Jesus!” There's two bullets in the sink and a threaded needle waiting to be used nearby. You drop onto your knees and take the tweezers from him. The last bullet is in his side. “Ready?”

He nods and then grits his teeth when you go in to pull out the metal. It takes a bit but you manage to get it out and drop it in the sink. “Thanks.”

“I'm not done yet.” Your hands are sticky with blood now but you grab the needle and begin stitching him shut. Once that's done, you quickly rinse off your hands and grab a wet washcloth, carefully cleaning the blood off of him. You glance at him and startle slightly, forgetting his makeup is still on. His favorite skull mask got fucked up during a heist and was unusable so he settled for painting his face white and red with black lines. It's more unsettling to you than the mask.

He leans forward quickly and grabs the towel on the drying rack, wiping his face. He hates wearing all of it but he wants to protect his identity. He thinks that's more important. As he wipes off his face, he asks, “How was work?”

You smile. He always asks. “It was slow. Not many people came in since it's Christmas Eve.” You toss the bloody cloth in the sink and wash your hands again. Ryan finishes wiping off his face makeup and releases all of his hair from its confines.

Then, he wraps his arms around you from behind, resting his head on yours. You lean back into him and smile. He presses a kiss to your forehead. “I was trying to fix myself up before you got here.” He steps away and into his room now, most likely looking for clothes to change into.

“Just call next time. It's easier if I do it.”

“Yeah but I don't want you to worry.” Ryan comes back into view, a tee-shirt and sweatpants on. “Or be more involved than you have to be.” You roll your eyes and walk back into the kitchen, Ryan following behind you. He sees the present on the counter and his eyes light up. “Is that for me?”

“Well duh. But first…” you pull cookies and eggnog from your abandoned bag. “Snacks.”

Ryan chows down as you put on quiet Christmas music. You sit across from him and pour yourself a glass of eggnog. “I wish it snowed out here. That would make this perfect.”

You smile. “You'd prefer to be hanging out with me than some pretty girlfriend of yours?”

Ryan rolls his eyes. “One, you know I don't have a girlfriend. Two, don't be an ass to yourself.” He finishes off his eggnog and then eyes the present again. “Can I…?”

You laugh and nod. “Of course.”

He tears into it and opens the box. When he sees what's inside, he gasps and looks at you. “No!”

You giggle and nod. “Yes!”

He picks up the identical copy of his favorite skull mask and just looks at it in awe. “Where did you find this?!”

“On eBay! You can find anything on eBay.”

He looks back in the box and his eyes get wider somehow. He favorite jacket has been patched too many times so you splurged and bought him one of those too. He picks it up and stares at you before saying quietly, “I fucking love you.”

You laugh as he comes around the counter and picks you up, spinning you around. “I know I could have done more, I just felt like these were the two things you wanted and needed most,” you say when he sets you down.

“I don't need anything else. I have a new outfit, I have eggnog and cookies, but most importantly I have you.” He holds your face in his hands and smiles widely at you, eyes sparkling. “Thank you so much.”

You grin. “Of course.”

The two of you spend the next few hours just hanging out, watching movies, and relaxing together. Right now, Ryan has you slow dancing with him and he's humming quietly. You close your eyes and lean your head against his chest. It's crazy to think that two years ago, he saved your life. And he has since then in some other less literal ways too. But in just two years, he's become the best friend you've ever had. You're completely comfortable around him and you don't worry about anything when he's around. He just brings you peace.

You don't even notice until the song ends that you and Ryan are at a standstill, just holding each other. You gently run your fingers down his back, causing him to shiver and then look at you. Once you have his attention, you whisper, “Did you know I love you?”

Ryan smiles and then whispers, “Did you know I love you too?”

“That's good.”

Ryan laughs quietly. “Yeah, it is.”

You end up sleeping at his house that night with him, arms wrapped tightly around you in bed. Just when you think he’s asleep, he kisses your temple. You smile and turn, facing him. It’s moments like this that you forget he’s killed hundreds of people. The moon is shining through the cracks of the window, casting lines on his face as he smiles at you. Even though it’s dark, you can see his bright blue eyes shining with adoration. “Hey, Ryan?” you whisper.

“Yeah?” he whispers back.

Then, you close your eyes and kiss him gently. When you pull back, he’s smiling wider. “Merry Christmas.”

He laughs and squeezes your body against his in a tight hug. “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo yeah. Let me know if you want that part two/part three.


End file.
